In many applications, such as artillery shell or missile guidance, the vehicle to be guided is a spinning vehicle. Guidance systems integral to such spinning vehicles require significant real-time processing capacity. This is because the sensor inputs and guidance actuator controls may need to be corrected to account for effects of the spinning body. The ability to determine the rotational orientation of a spinning vehicle in real-time is important for neutralizing unwanted rotational artifacts for the spinning vehicle.